Man Down
by Caty91
Summary: What are the worst kind people? Those who look like us, walk and talk like us but try to hide their evil self, or those people who don't hide who they really are? That's what the Atlantis expedition is going to find out. Lorne whump later on in the story.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own anything except for stuff you don't recognize from the Show.

* * *

Prologue

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Disturbia - Rihanna_

They both sat in what looked like an abandon warehouse, they didn't exactly know where they were because of the bag that been pulled over their heads before they had arrived. There was only a table, two chairs, a black SUV and three big men.

The garage door opened and in came another black SUV, and it came to a halt. The door opened and out came a man dressed in a black suite. The echo of his footsteps filled the dark dirty warehouse and an older man stopped in front of them. They didn't know exactly who he was but rumor had it that he was a coldblooded, ruthless and dangerous man. This was a man that you did not want to mess with and if you did, you would disappear without any trace. They called him, the Disturbed One.

"I want both of you to infiltrate Atlantis," the man said as he took out some pictures. They looked at down at them, each glossy 6X4 photo was of a different person. Three of them wore US Air Force uniforms but the rest wore different uniforms.

"Watch out for these people. They will probably be trouble. Take them down if you have to," He advised them and as they nodded in agreement he gave a slight nod to the two men behind them. The men pulled a bag over their heads and everything went black.

* * *

I know that it's a very short chapter but there is more to come very soon.


	2. Showtime

**Title: Man Down **

**Author: Caty91**

**STARGATE: ATLATIS**

**Rating: T for content and language**

**Spoilers: The Seer **

**Genre: Drama/Suspense/Crime**

**Setting/Season: **_**Season 4**_

**Summary: What are the worst kind people? Those who look like us, walk and talk like us but try to hide their evil self, or those people who don't hide who they really are? That's what the Atlantis expedition is going to find out. **

**A/N: First I want to thank Anna Becker for her some of you recognize the title, I am just borrowing it. If you don't recognize the title, it's from Rihanna's song Man Down. The last thing I wanted to add is that this is a rewrite of my other story but this one is going to be darker than the other one.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you do recognize, I don't own. I just own the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Showtime

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life_

_Russian Roulette - Rihanna_

The mess hall was always crowded at this time of day with people who were chatting, reading, playing games and eating their dinner. Among the people in the mess hall, was Major Evan Lorne and his team sitting and listening to Doctor Parrish's fun facts about plants for kids.

"Major, did you know that the world's oldest living tree is thought to be in Sweden and that its root system has been growing for 9,500 years?" Doctor Parrish asked him enthusiastically.

Evan looked up at Doctor Parrish. "I didn't know that but it's nice to know."

"And, did you know that from a botanical standpoint, avocados and pumpkins are fruits, not vegetables, because they bear the plants' seeds. Rhubarb, on the other hand, is a vegetable?"

"No, I didn't know that either." He liked Doctor Parrish and he liked that he had passion for his field but listening to fun facts about plants for kids for over an hour was driving him a tad crazy. He shifted his attention to the list of the new recruits who were joining the Atlantis expedition.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Lieutenant Reed asked. He must have noticed that Evan hadn't touched his food after Colonel Sheppard had given him the list.

Evan looked up at his team with a confused look. "Hmm..?"

Reed nodded towards the list. "I'm just wondering if something is wrong since you haven't touched your food and you keep looking at that."

Evan looked up at Reed. "I'm just looking at the names at the new people that are arriving in Atlantis," he explained. When he looked over it he recognized some of the names from Stargate Command and the majority was military personnel.

"Anyone we know from the SGC?" Reed asked curiously, trying to catch a glimpse at some of the names.

Evan nodded. "Actually, there are a few," he said and scanned the list for names he knew. "Sergeant Moore and Lt. Anderson are two of them."

"Sweet!" Reed raised his hand at Captain Johnson for a high five. Johnson didn't hesitate to return it.

Major Lorne's earpiece buzzed as he was about to respond to Reed. He tapped on it to answer " Major Lorne here."

_"I need you in the briefing room in five minutes,"_ said the leader of the Atlantis base.

"Yes, ma'am I'll be there" Evan shoved his chair back, excused himself, and hurried off to the briefing room.

Five minutes later Evan was sitting there next to Colonel Sheppard, after Colonel Carter had started the meeting. He was curious what the Colonel wanted to say, he even had asked Colonel Sheppard if he knew what it was all about and Sheppard didn't even know.

"Thank you all for coming," Colonel Carter welcomed them and leaned her elbows on the table and glanced over at the people in the room. " I,-"

"Oh my God! We are running out of food, aren't we," Rodney asked her terrified.

"Rodney," Sheppard said in a warning tone.

"What? I am just worried about the food supplies."

"Well, then maybe you should stop eating that much, and save something for the rest of us," Sheppard pointed out.

"Okay," Carter said quickly before Rodney had the chance to reply. "What I wanted to say is that I got an email from the IOA, and they want to send a group of diplomats," Carter explained.

Sheppard's eyebrow shot up and immediately he sat up in his chair. He didn't trust the IOA, nothing with the IOA ever turned out to be good news. "What did you just say? Did they say why all of the sudden they want to send them?" He wanted to know

"The IOA wants to focus on getting more allies for the fight against the Wraith and the replicators," Colonel Carter explained.

"Did Stargate Command approve this?" Evan broke in.

"Oh please, the IOA does what IOA wants." It was Rodney's time to speak up.

"When are they arriving?" Evan asked.

"They will be arriving in three weeks with the Daedalus," Colonel Carter explained, "Is there anyone else who wish to add something?"

Rodney, Colonel Sheppard and Evan all looked each other and then back at the Colonel. "Well then this meeting is done," Carter declared.

Evan stood up and started to head out of the briefing room, hearing footsteps that jogged after him, he turned to see who it was. "Sir," he said, acknowledging his commanding officer.

"So Major, what you think about this whole thing?" Sheppard asked his second in command.

"More civilians to babysit," Evan said. He had gotten the reputation of being strict while being off-world. Sheppard had assured him that the civilians knew that he cared for them and that was the reason he was so strict. There wasn't anything he disliked more than civilians wandering off and not following orders. His job was to protect them and he didn't take his job lightly. He knew that one mistake could lead to serious injuries or worse, death.

"I'm sure that you will do fine babysitting them," The head of the military commented and gave Evan a smile. "I'm going to spar with Ronon now, care to join us, Major?"

Evan nodded, "Yes, Sir."

**XX - Three weeks later **

They sat alone in the cafeteria at the Daedalus sipping coffee from their coffee mugs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun descending. Please return to your quarters and make sure that you get all of your personal belongings," someone announced over the speakers.

They put down their coffee mugs, looking at each other.

"Showtime," she said as her smile slowly formed into an evil smirk.

* * *

**Hit that review button and let me know what you think. The chapters are going to be longer than this one but I didn't want to give away so much and I didn't want to put unnecessary stuff just to make the chapter longer. **


	3. Monsters

**Thank you everyone who have shown interest in the story. It actually keeps my motivation up when I get feedback. Here is chapter 2. **

* * *

Major Lorne was on his usual nightshift patrolling the corridors of the Ancient City of Atlantis. He didn't practically like this part of the job; he would have preferred sleeping in his comfortable bed like half of the rest of the members of this expedition and yet was surprised how peaceful Atlantis could be at nighttime comparing when all of the expedition members were awake and strolling up and down the corridors.

Evan glanced down on his watch and noticed that he had one hour left before he was done with his nightshift and someone else was taking over. As he turned the corner, he heard a noise coming from the gym.

Who can be in the gym at this hour, he thought as he stepped closer. The sound became louder and louder with each step he took closer to the gym. Waving his hand in front of the panel on his right, excepting the worse, the door opened. The gym was filled with music and he was stunned when he found a woman. It looked like she was in her own world dancing because she didn't even notice him standing in the doorway. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to back out slowly or keep watching her but instead of backing out he decided instead to keep standing there.

She was standing on one foot with her other leg raised in the air like a ballerina. One of her arms was raised in the air as she swirled around the floor to the music. She was wearing a lose shirt with black short pants.

When she finally noticed Evan standing in the doorway watching her, she lost her balance and hit the floor. He then hurried over to her to help her on her feet.

"Ouch, my arse," she complained, massaging her butt. She looked up at Evan, as if she was in some sort of trouble, "I'm so sorry for using the gym at this hour. I'll go back to my quarters this instance."

Evan extended a helping hand to the woman. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up on her feet, "don't worry," he said and paused, smiling, "so dancing, ballet?" He asked, leaning his arms on his P90 that hung from his vest. Evan noticed that the woman was turning red.

"No, contemporary dance," she corrected him.

"To be honest I didn't expect to find someone in the gym this late at night, dancing," Evan confessed, smiling. He mentally agreed with himself that finding a woman dancing in the gym was much better finding a Wraith dancing in the gym.

"Eh, the gym is the only place that has the enough room for me to dance and the gym isn't occupied during the night," she explained and headed over to the CD-player. Taking her sweater and the CD-player from the floor, she started to head out of the gym.

Evan turned around, "hold on," he said, causing her to stop and turned around again. "I haven't seen you here before," Evan pointed out.

"I just arrived," she said.

"Major Evan Lorne," he introduced himself, extending his hand to the woman. She shook it.

"Alice Bennett," Alice introduced herself and released the Major's hand.

"No Dr. Bennett?"

She smiled, "You need a PhD to get the title Doctor, right?" She paused and an awkward pause started to form. "Well, I'm going to let you move on, Major Lorne." She broke the pause and started to walk passed Evan but stopped and turned around just as she reached the doorway. "I'm sure that it's nothing but when I was walking in here I think I heard some noises coming from I think is an office. "

"What kind of noises?" Evan asked as his mode shifted back to soldier.

"It sounded as if something had fallen down and broke." Alice explained.

Evan tapped on his earpiece, _"Captain Johnson, come in."_

_"Captain Johnson here." _

_"I want you to meet me outside the gym,"_ Major Lorne ordered the Captain.

_"Copy that, Sir. I'm right around the corner." _

"Show me where you heard the noises," Evan said and stepped out of the gym with Alice. When they were outside they met up with Captain Johnson, and Alice led the way, to where the noises she had come from. They stopped outside the room.

"In there," She said and pointed at the office.

"Okay, stay here," Evan ordered her and slowly waved his hand in front of the crystal panel as Captain Johnson stood ready with his gun, not sure what they would find.

The door slid opened and revealed an empty room, which only contained big brown moving boxes.

Evan shook his head, and glanced over at Alice, "Are you sure that it wasn't your imagination?"

"What?" She gave the Captain and Evan a confused look. She walked into the room and when she saw that there was no one inside, she shook her head with disbelief, "No, I swear I heard something coming from this room," she insisted, "But…I..I swear that I didn't imagine it." She looked around. Her eyes finally stopped at the Captain and Evan.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Ms. Bennett," Evan suggested and looked at the Captain, "Johnson, please escort Ms. Bennett to her quarters."

"Yes, Sir." Johnson gave his superior officer a quick nod. His gaze shifted at Alice, "Ma'am, let's go."

"But I swear! I heard something. It's not in my head. I'm not crazy!" Evan could hear Ms. Bennett trying to convince the Captain that she wasn't crazy, while walking away.

The next day, Evan headed to the mess hall, as he entered it he glanced down on his watch. He had been sleeping for five hours before his stomach had woken him and demanded food.

He noticed that the mess hall was almost empty as he scanned the room. He noticed those few there were involved in various activities such as chess- As he scanned the mess hall his gaze fell on the woman he had met during his nightshift. He grabbed a tray with mashed potatoes, some vegetables and a steak and made his way to the table.

"May I sit here?" Evan asked, holding his tray.

She smiled, "Sure."

Evan placed his tray on the table and took a seat in the empty chair.

"How was your nightshift, Major?" She asked.

"It was okay. I didn't hear any noises," he said and sent her a sheepish smile.

She shook her head, smiling and rolled her eyes, "I'm not crazy, Major. I heard something."

"What did you expect to find?" Evan shoved a piece of his steak in his mouth.

"I don't know. Perhaps some broken glass," she admitted.

He swallowed his food before he spoke, "Well, we didn't find anything or anyone," He said and paused, "but you didn't tell me why you are at Atlantis. I mean, the majority of people here are some kind of doctor."

"I knew that I will stick out here without a PhD." She let out small laugh, "I'm one of those diplomats that was sent by the IOA but my workplace is back on Earth." She stopped, "Wow, saying `back on Earth` is strange."

"Tell me about it. It took a while to get used to being here. It's completely different from the SGC."

"Ah! So you worked at the SGC? I've been there a couple of times but I can't remember seeing you," Alice said.

"Well, you can't remember everyone you see," Evan said, smiling, "but you was saying something about your job?"

"Yes, well as I was saying I actually work for the Department of Defense as a Foreign Affairs Specialist at the Pentagon," she explained.

"How did you get into the Stargate Program?"

"I knew Mr. Woolsey from the IOA. Have you heard about him?" Evan nodded. "Well, I met him when I worked at the DoD and the IOA needed a liaison between the two agencies and he recommended me."

Evan opened his mouth to respond but got interrupted by his earpiece; he tapped on it and responded. "Major Lorne." He frowned. "Okay, I'll be right there." He shoved his chair backwards. "I'm sorry but duty is calling."

"It was nice talking to you, Major."

He stood up from the chair and headed out of the Mess Hall.

**XXX**

She stormed into the room and she was furious, "What do you think you are doing?"

The man looked up from what he was doing, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You were alone snooping around. You are supposed to tell first." She remained him.

He let out a laugh, "Who made you the boss?"

"I did!"

"Shh…. People are going to hear you. Remember that our ass' are on the line here. Do you want to go back to Earth and tell him that we didn't get any information, because if we don't get information, you know what will happen to us, and I would rather give myself to the Wraith," he explained.

She bit her lip, "Okay but consult me before you do any more snooping," she said, pointing finger at him, "or else if something happens I will drag you down with me."


	4. Isn't that Doctor Zelenka

I am back with chapter 3. Thank you to the people that have reviewed and the people that follow the story.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Isn't that Doctor Zelenka

Alice was sitting in the lab that they had been assigned to, typing away on her laptop, and thinking about everything that had happened to her since she arrived at Atlantis over a month ago. She really wanted to go home but she couldn't because she had a mission that she had to follow through or else her ass and her job was going to be on the line. Not only did she feel out of place with all the PhDs running around her, but every time she had tried to use the transporters, she had ended up at the other side of Atlantis. _Why did I say yes to do this, you have to learn how to say no. You are so stupid _she thought and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked her, quietly next to her ear, causing her to jump up a little from her chair, and knocking over a mug with her arm.

"Holy Crap!" She screamed, placing a hand on her heart, preventing it from jumping out of her chest.

"I'm sorry that I scared you."

Alice turned around, "Don't do that again, Sandy."

"Sorry, I won't do that again," Sandy apologized and sat down on the chair facing Alice, "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." Alice informed her, "How are you?"

Sandy smiled, "I'm good. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much."

"Okay," Sandy simply said.

"Oh my God Trevor! What happened to you?" Sandy asked the man who walked in. Alice turned around to see who it was.

"One of the soldiers on my team wanted to teach me how to fight, and instead of demonstrating on a punching bag, he decided to demonstrate on me," Trevor explained, referring to his head wound that was wrapped in a bandage.

Sandy bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Alice slightly hit Sandy in her arm and gave her a 'get a hold of yourself' look. Sandy gave Trevor an apologetic look.

"Don't worry," Trevor said as he sat down and opened his laptop they all had gotten when they first arrived at Atlantis.

Alice kneeled down on the floor and picked up the piece from the broken mug. "I hope that your head feels better soon," Alice wished and stepped out from the lab. She headed down the hallway and as she was about to turn the corner, she collided into someone causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up at the big man, slightly dazed. She had seen him a few times in the corridors but never spoken to him. Major Lorne had told her about him and that his name was Ronon. She felt something wet running down her forehead and she lifted her hand placing it at the source.

"Maybe you should get that checked out. Let me help you up." Ronon extended his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you."

They started to walk to the infirmary when an awkward silence came sneaking up behind them.

"So, I haven't seen you around?" Ronon asked, breaking that awkwardness.

"I arrived not long ago." Every time she had told people who she was and what she was doing here, they usually got a facial expression that basically said go away.

"What do you do?" Ronon asked.

"I'm a diplomat."

"You're one of the people Sheppard is not happy to have on Atlantis," Ronon said, letting the cat out of the bag.

She knew that most people weren't happy to have them there but that the head of military at Atlantis was not happy to have them was a little disappointing to say at least.

They didn't say anything else until they reached the infirmary. When they arrived, they were met by the Chief of Medicine Dr. Jennifer Keller. Alice walked over to one of the beds and hoped up on it.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, stepping closer to them, focusing her attention only on Ronon. He started back at her. Alice let out a cough and they both snapped out it.

Jennifer shook her head, "uhm, yeah, I am sorry but what happened?"

"I didn't see where I was going and I accidentally walked into Ronon," she explained.

Doctor Keller walked over to a medical cabinet and opened it. As she was looking through the cabinet, she frowned, "That's strange."

"What?" Ronon asked her.

"It looks like someone has been in the medical cabinet. I can't find the bandages and band aids," Jennifer pointed out as she continued her search.

"Maybe one of the other doctor's took them."

"Not all of them. There should be at least five rolls of the bandages and at least six packages of band aids."

"What? Am I supposed to walk around like this?" Alice asked worried.

"We'll find something," Jennifer assured her and walked over to another medical cabinet and opened it. She frowned again, "Now this is getting weirder and weirder."

Ronon stepped next to Jennifer. "What is it?"

Jennifer turned and looked at Ronon, "The sleeping pills are gone," she began and started to shove boxes to the side, looking for the ones that contained the sleeping pills, "The sleeping pills are gone. There should be ten boxes."

She looked up at Ronon. "Maybe you ran out of them." Ronon suggested.

"Sleeping pills are something that we don't hand out like candy." Jennifer looked over her shoulder. "Dr. Cole, do you know what happened to the sleeping pills, the bandages and the band aid?"

Dr. Cole shook her head, "No, but isn't there anymore? I filled the cabinet with them last night before I went to bed."

Jennifer bit her lip, "I'm going to talk with Colonel Carter and Colonel Sheppard. I don't like that there is that kind of medication floating around Atlantis," she concluded, "Dr. Cole, can you finish cleaning Alice's wound."

"I'm coming with you," Ronon broke in and Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Dr. Keller." Dr. Cole said with a quick nod before Jennifer and Ronon disappeared from the infirmary.

XX

Evan was sitting in the briefing room with the rest of the junior and senior staff. Meetings were another thing that he didn't like. Just sitting around wasn't his thing.

"Before I end this meeting, I have one thing I want to discuss," Colonel Carter said, "There are some documents that are missing. Does anyone have a clue where those documents are?"

"What kind of documents are we talking about?" Teyla wanted to know.

"They contained personal data of members of the expedition and I can't seem to find the mission report about Michael," Colonel Carter explained.

Colonel Sheppard leaned back in his chair, "I don't know. Maybe you should call in the diplomats and ask them. I mean it's kind of strange that supplies from the infirmary and documents are missing after they arrived." Sheppard shifted his gaze at Evan, "didn't that diplomat say that she heard something and then there wasn't anything there."

Evan straighten his back in the chair he was sitting in, "Ms. Bennett said that she heard something break but when Captain Johnson and I went to check it out, there weren't anyone or anything there."

"Do you think that Ms. Bennett can have something to do with this, Major?" Carter asked.

"I don't think so, ma'am," Evan said.

"Why is that?" It was Rodney's time to speak up, "For all we know, she might be Mata Hari."

"Rodney, let's not jump to conclusion that we have a spy running around Atlantis." Carter reasoned.

"She looked genuinely surprised that there wasn't anything in the room."

"Let's hope that the document turns up again," Colonel Carter began, "Well, if no one has anything else to say, then we are done here." she said and stood up from her chair.

Later in the evening Evan was heading to the movie room where they were showing his favorite movie, and as always he was late. Evan loved movie nights and he didn't want to miss anything. He rushed through the hallways of the Ancient City and as soon as he arrived he looked around to see if he could find someone he knew. His eyes landed on a brunette that was sitting alone and he stepped closer to the woman. "Is this seat taken?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "Major Lorne, no no, have seat."

Evan sat down next to her, "It's Evan."

"What?"

"You can call me Evan."

"Oh okay, Evan," she said and smiled, "and you can call me Alice."

"So, I didn't know that I would find you here."

Alice shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought why not watch a movie."

Evan looked around and he noticed people were staring in his direction. He didn't know exactly why they were staring but he had a feeling he knew why they were staring.

"I've gotten used to getting stared at. It doesn't bother me that much anymore," she said and paused, "I understand if you want to sit somewhere else."

Evan shook his head, "It doesn't bother me." He looked at Alice again, "What happened to your forehead?"

"I collided with Ronon," She said, smiling.

The movie began and the chatter in the room faded.

"Oh man! Come on! Scarface again!? Who is picking out these movies?" Evan recognized the voice belonging to Reed.

"That was me, Lieutenant," Colonel Sheppard proclaimed somewhere in the crowd.

"Oh, great choice, Sir," Reed said, apologetic. Evan couldn't help but smile.

After the movie Evan and Alice sat in the Mess Hall for about an hour before he was walked Alice to her quarters as the gentleman his mom had taught him to be.

"So when I was 16 and my sister was 13, she was going on her first date and my dad and I decided that we should scare her date. Our dad liked to hunt, so he took his rifle and we sat down in the living room with him. Dad started to clean it and I asked him if he was going hunting. He said, yes son, if your sister isn't home by 12 pm, I'm going out hunting," Evan told her.

Alice opened her mouth in shock, "Are you serious?" Evan nodded. "That was mean. I remember that my older brother dressed up as the killer in Scream and scared my dates so badly that I could actually see their hearts jump out."

Evan let out a laugh, "Big brothers are here to protect their little sisters."

As they turned the corner, they spotted someone lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Evan and Alice rushed over to and Evan knelt down rolling the person over to see who it was.

"Isn't that Doctor Zelenka?" Alice questioned, looking worried.

He placed two fingers at Zelenka's pulse. Evan tapped on his earpiece, "I need a medical team stat." He turned his gaze at a pale Zelenka and put some pressure on Zelenka's stomach wound, trying to stop the bleeding, "Hold on, Doc. Help is on the way."

As Alice looked around the hallway, she spotted a bloody bandage and her heart skipped a beat. No, it couldn't be him; there could be plenty of people that wore a bandage.

Evan moved Alice to the side as the medical team came rushing with a gurney. They knelt down and started to work on Zelenka.

"We're losing him. I have to get him to the infirmary NOW!" One of the medics suddenly hollered out.

They lifted him on the gurney and the medic jumped on Zelenka and started to perform CPR while the other medics rushed the gurney to the infirmary.

* * *

Hit that review button and let me know what you think. Ciao for now!


	5. You better come down to your office

I am back with chapter 4. I just want to say that I have no medical experience. I have BA in international studies and not medicine. So if something is wrong, I apologize.

* * *

Chapter 4 - You better come down to your office.

Evan was sitting in the infirmary, waiting impatiently for some news about Zelenka. He glanced down on his watch. The face showed that he had been sitting there for thirty minutes, however, it felt like he had been there for at least five hours.

"What the hell happened," Colonel Sheppard marched into the infirmary with Rodney walking right behind him, demanding an answer.

"Sir," Evan greeted while he stood up, "Ms. Bennett and I found Zelenka in the hallway."

"And where is Ms. Bennett?" Sheppard asked.

"She's in her quarters, Sir," Evan responded to his commanding officer.

"And you didn't see anything or anyone?" Rodney broke in.

"No."

Sheppard bit his lips, looking uncomfortable. "How is he?"

"I don't know, Sir," Evan informed.

Before Sheppard or Rodney could say something, Zelenka was rolled in from surgery with Dr. Keller walking behind still wearing her scrubs. The three men walked over to her.

"How is he?" Rodney wondered worried, and cast a quick glance over at his friend that was lying with tubs in his mouth that was connected to a ventilator, IV and a monitor.

"He's stable but still in critical condition. He suffered from a Hypovolemic shock making his heart unable to pump enough blood to the body, causing him end up in a coma," Dr. Keller explained.

All of the sudden, the life sign monitor started to send out a flat line tone and Jennifer rushed over to Zelenka's bed.

"Oh my God, what's happening?!" Rodney shouted in panic. Rodney was pushed backward as the medical team came rushing over to help.

Jennifer grabbed the paddles of a deliberator, "Clear!"

The medical team lifted their hands clear and Jennifer sent a couple of volt into the scientist's body causing him to jolt. The flat line tone didn't stop.

"Charge it to 200!" Jennifer ordered, "Clear!" The medical team lifted their hands clear again and Jennifer sent some volts into Zelenka's body causing him to jolt again. This time the life sign monitor changed to a normal beeping. Jennifer let out sigh of relieve.

"I want 24 hour supervision on Doctor Zelenka," Keller demanded. Her staff nodded.

Jennifer turned and walked over the three men who were standing looking more than worried.

"He's in good hands. Don't worry," Jennifer said trying to comfort the three men.

Rodney walked over to his friend and placed a hand on Radek's hand, "Hang in there my friend."

XXXX

The next day Evan was walking down the corridors when he spotted Colonel Sheppard. "Sir." He greeted causing Sheppard to stop.

"Major, how are you doing?" The Colonel asked.

"I'm doing fine, Sir. How's Zelenka?"

"I'm just coming from the infirmary and he's doing better. His condition is stable for now but he's not out of the woods just yet. Rodney is sitting in there with him." Sheppard said.

"Are there any clues or anything that can lead us closer to who did this to Zelenka?"

Sheppard shook his head and sighed, "No, nothing. I guess that we have to wait until he wakes up."

"Damn it." Evan rubbed his forehead.

"You're not the only one who's frustrated," Sheppard told him, "I need to go but I am sure that I'll see you around, Major."

"Yes, Sir." Evan nodded and started to head off to find Alice.

Stepping closer to the room, he heard some shouting coming from inside. It sounded like an argument. He was used to hearing arguing from the labs and there had been times that he and other soldiers had to physically hold back scientists that were arguing so they wouldn't run into each other with their fists. He stopped in the doorway.

"NO! You're an idiot!" The dark haired female diplomat screamed at the blonde male diplomat.

Evan didn't know what was going on but he was going to put a stop to it. He cleared his throat, catching their attention. They both looked at him. "Is there anything I can help you with, Major Lorne?" The female diplomat asked.

"I was looking for Alice."

"Oh! Alice is in the Mess Hall," she paused, "I don't think I've introduced myself." She stood up from her chair and extended her hand, "I'm Sandy McPherson." She shook his hand and pointed at the other diplomat, "and that is Roger Anderson." Roger gave him a quick wave.

Evan sent them a smile, "Nice meeting both of you," he said and stepped out from the room, heading to the Mess Hall.

Arriving to the Mess Hall, he started to scan the place. His eyes stopped at a table where he saw her sitting with another man, that had his head wrapped in a bandage and a woman that he didn't know. He made his way to the table. The man smiled at him causing her to turn around and he saw her face light up.

"Hi how are you?" She greeted him.

"I'm fine," Evan replied. Their eyes met. She smiled and Evan could see that she was blushing.

"Ahem," the man cleared his throat.

They both snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, right, this is Trevor Smith and Gina Peterson," she introduced, gesturing at them in turn.

"So what can I help you with," Alice wanted to know and sent Evan another smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to teach you kickboxing as we talked about. Maybe later tonight."

Her smile grew bigger, "Yeah, I would like that."

"So, outside your place at 10 pm?"

"That sounds perfect."

Evan smiled and gave them a quick wave, "Nice meeting you both."

"Likewise, Major," Gina replied back smiling.

Evan spun around on his heal and walked out from the Mess Hall.

XXX

Evan stood outside Alice's quarters. He glanced down on his watch and it read 9:59 pm just as the door to Alice's quarters slid open.

"Right on time," Evan commented.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "My dad told me that he could set a watch after me."

Evan glanced down at her right hand.

"I don't think kickboxing with a diamond ring is such a good idea," Evan stated.

Alice looked down at her ring, "Yeah, I know but the ring is very special to me. I never take it off and I don't want to leave it in my quarters," Alice explained.

They made their way through the corridors of the Ancient City to the gym. Besides a couple of soldiers patrolling, the corridors were pretty much empty. Evan waved his hand in front of the control panel causing the door to slide open.

He placed the stuff he was holding on the bench and walked over to Alice.

"First we can try the punching bag," Evan told her and handed over a pair of boxing gloves that she put on. "I'm going to hold it." Evan held the punching bag.

Alice let out a heavy breath and hit the bag. "A little harder," Evan said, still holding the bag but all of the sudden he felt a fist in his face. He automatically let go of the punching bad and place his hands on his nose that was now in pain.

"I am so sorry," Alice apologized as she took off the boxing gloves and ran over to Evan, "Let me look at it." Evan removed his hands. "You're bleeding. Sit down," she said as she guided Evan over to the bench. She fished up her towel from the floor and placed it on his nose.

After a couple of minutes Evan removed the towel from his nose to see if it had stopped bleeding, "Is it bleeding?"

Alice shook her head, "Sorry for hitting you."

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident," Evan assured her that everything was fine. "So, who is the guy?" Evan asked nodded at the ring on her hand.

She slightly tilted her head looking confused for a moment before she realized what he meant, "Oh! You mean this. There is no one or well, there was someone." She began as Evan saw that her face saddened, "I met this American guy when I was doing my internship in France. We dated for two years and then he asked me to marry him and one week before the wedding he died in a car accident and it was my fault," she paused for a moment and continued, "We were arguing and I got so mad that I grabbed the steering wheel causing the car to drive straight into another car." She buried her face in her hand and shook her head. Evan placed an arm around her and dragged her into his embrace. She looked up at Evan, "If I had managed to control my temper the accident wouldn't had happened."

Alice looked up and their eyes met like they did in the Mess Hall. He was looking into her brown eyes and he could see the sadness and the guilt in her eyes. He hugged her tighter and she buried her face in his chest. They didn't move for some time before Alice lifted her head, looking up at him.

"I think I should head back to my quarters. I'm getting sleepy." She yawned

"My quarters are closer, maybe you want to stay there for the night," Evan offered. Evan saw that she bit her lip hesitated. "Nothing is going to happen," he assured her. He would never take advantage of a woman. His mom would have slapped him silly if he just had thought about doing so.

"Okay," she simply said. They stood up, grabbed their stuff and headed out of the gym.

Alice and Evan were walking to his quarters when they passed Colonel Sheppard's office. As Evan quickly gazed at the Colonel's office, he saw that the lights were still on but he couldn't see that there was anyone there. _That's strange_, Evan thought and stopped.

"What is it, Evan?"

He didn't reply. Evan walked over to the office to check it out. "Colonel," Evan called out but didn't get any reply. He took small steps as the hairs on the back of his neck rose up. "Colonel," he called out again but still to reply. He slowly stepped into the office but no Colonel Sheppard only a mess of papers that was scattered all over the floor. He tapped on his earpiece, "Colonel Sheppard, this is Major Lorne. I think you better come down to your office."

After couple of minutes Evan could hear footsteps running down the corridor. Spotting his commanding officer he straightened his back, "Sir."

Sheppard ran into his office and his eye widened when he spotted the mess, "What the happened here?"

* * *

I hope you liked it. Hit that review button and let me know what you think.


	6. If I could have your attention please

A/N: I am back with chapter 5. It's very long chapter and I hope that you all will like it. I want to thank people who have reviewed and favorite the story and those who are following my story. Last I want to thank Anna Becker who takes the time to beta read my story. You all should check out her profile. A very talented writer! Enjoy chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5 - If I could have your attention please

Evan was standing in the gate room with his team along with Colonel Sheppard and his team. They were heading out on a reconnaissance mission and stopped to check their gear one last time before they headed out. It had been couple of days after he had found Colonel Sheppard's office in a mess and Sheppard hadn't been happy when he had found his office. They had looked for any trace that could lead to the person who did it but no luck.

"Wormhole established," Chuck called out from the control room.

"Everyone ready?" Sheppard asked while adjusting his vest.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Alright, let's get moving." He gave a signal to his team to move out.

Stepping out of the event horizon of the Stargate to M2R-763**,** Colonel Sheppard scouted the area for a moment before directing the teams in the direction where they were heading. They had tightened their grip on their P90 just in case.

After an half of hour of hiking they arrived at something that appeared to be a small village. The houses looked like they were made of wood and as they stepped closer into the city they noticed that there were only females.

"Okay, is it only me or is this strange," Sheppard commented looking around when noticing that the female in the city were glaring at them.

"Sir, I think we should turn around," Evan suggested and tightened his grip on his P-90.

Before the Colonel could answer Evan, they were surrounded by group of women who were holding a bow with an arrow pointing at them. Evan and the others aimed their P-90 but were outnumbered by the women.

"Don't try to do anything," one of the women warned, "On your knees and put your hands behind your heads."

Evan and the rest of the team laid their P-90 down and put their hands behind their heads, and kneeled down on the ground. The female villagers stepped behind them and tied their hands, and slightly pulled the ropes signaling them to move.

When they arrived to the prison they were separated from Teyla and pushed into a holding cell. As Sheppard turned around to face the door, the door was slammed shut almost hitting Sheppard's face.

"What are we going to do now, Sir?" Evan asked as he sat down on the bench.

Sheppard turned to face his second in command and bit his lip, "Well, I haven't figured out that yet but if you have some ideas, I'm always open to suggestions."

XXX

Telya had been separated from the rest of the group and placed in her own holding cell. She didn't know how the others were doing because it had been sometime since they had been separated. Suddenly she heard footsteps that became louder as they came closer and then they stopped outside her cell and the door opened.

"You can go," the woman said, standing in the doorway.

Teyla stood up looking confused at the woman, "I don't understand."

"You are a sister, you can go," the woman reaped.

"But what about the others that I came with."

The woman shook her head, "No, they are men and men are enemies of the city," the woman stated, "We are going to escort you out."

Teyla hesitated but followed the guards out from the prison complex. As they reached the entrance of the city, the guards left Teyla. She then lifted her legs and started to sprint to the gate. Reaching the gate, she dialed the DHD and waited a couple of minutes before she stepped into the Startgate and arrived in the gate room where Colonel Carter was waiting for her.

"Where is the rest of your team? What happened?" Carter asked her, looking worried.

"The rest are being held captured," Teyla said as she tried to catch her breath.

XXX

Alice sat looking frustrated at the computer. She frantically pushed the enter button several times before she felt the urge to throw her laptop into the wall.

"Ms. Bennett."

She turned around, "Colonel Carter, what a surprise to see you here."

"Well, yes, I have a mission for you," Carter began before she took a quick pause, "Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne's team have been captured and I want to try resolve this peacefully, so I want you to go. Teyla is in the gate room waiting for you."

Alice's brow shot up, "Of course," she said as she stood up from her chair, grabbing her jacket.

After Alice had taken a quick stop to the locker room, she entered the gate room fully geared up, and as Colonel Carter had said, Teyla was standing in the gate room waiting for her with a team of marines.

"Is anyone hurt?" Was the first thing she blurted out when she rushed over to Teyla.

"I don't know. I was placed in another cell," Teyla explained.

Alice didn't say anything back. Her chest had gotten heavy and when she had been standing in the locker room, she had suddenly been struck with a nauseating feeling that seemed to not disappear. She didn't know if it was the fact that this was going to be her first time off-world since she arrived at Atlantis a month ago or if it was the fact that Evan was in trouble.

"Wormhole established," Chuck rang out from the control room.

She watched as the team of marines stepped through the gate, watched Teyla step through the gate after the marines, and she closed her eyes taking her first steps through.

XXXX

Evan and the others had been sitting in the holding cell for almost three hours.

"I am hungry," Rodney complained.

"That is the sixth time you've said that." Sheppard said, starting to get fed up by Rodney's constant _complaining_.

"What? I have a high metabolism and I need food," Rodney snapped at his fellow team member.

"Rodney," Sheppard warned, "We're all hungry and miserable, you're not the only one."

"I'm hungry to," Ronon broke in.

"Let me just call room service and have them bring you two some food," Sheppard said sarcastically to his friend.

"No need to be,-" Rodney managed to say as they heard a door being opened.

"Stand up," the female guard ordered them, "If one of you pigs tries to do something stupid, you are done," she warned them.

The cell door opened and they all stepped outside where more guards were waiting. They marched in one line out of the prison complex and into a huge room where they saw other men and a huge crowd with women.

Evan didn't know what was happening but he did not like what he was seeing. The other men were standing in one line facing forward looking at the woman that was sitting on thrown. They all looked very exhausted and by the look of their clothes, they had been prisoners for very long time. They were pushed into the line with the other men.

"Every year we honor our goddess with sacrificing two men, and today is that day," The Queen proclaimed to wild cheering from the crowd.

Evan looked over at his commanding officer and he could see that Sheppard was not looking comfortable.

The Queen stepped down from her thrown and walked over to the line of men. She walked past them while she was inspected them. She stopped in front of Evan and he became worried to the point that he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"I want him," The Queen demanded and looked straight into Evan's eyes. The Queen continued her searched for the perfect man to sacrifice to the Goddess. She stopped in front of Sheppard.

"Him as well," She said, smiled and walked way.

Someone placed a hand on Evan's shoulder and gave him a push to make him walk.

XXX

Alice, Teyla and the marines arrived at the entrance of the city but were prevented from entering.

"Stop!" A woman shouted and held her bow and arrow at them. The marines aimed their p90 at the women.

"We are not here in aggression but in peace," Alice assured them.

"Lower our weapons," the woman ordered, looking at the marines.

"They are here to assure our safety. They will only lower the weapons if you do the same," it was Teyla's time to speak up.

The women lowered their weapons as did the marines.

"We wish to speak to whoever is in charge of the city," Teyla said.

The woman who was standing closer to them, looked over at the others and back as Teyla and Alice. She nodded, "Follow me but no men allowed."

Alice and Teyla had been taken to some kind of ballroom that contained a long table and chairs that were draped with some kind of red fabric. They were sitting at the long table waiting for the Queen. The big wooden door suddenly opened and in came the Queen wearing a long blue dress that reached the floor. She gently sat down in her chair.

"Welcome to our city, I am Queen Maya," The Queen welcomed them, "I understand that you are here to negotiate prisoners realize."

"No, we are here to demand the release of 6 people who you captured earlier today," Alice stated.

"No, they are men and they have been chosen to be sacrifice to the Goddess,"

"These men are members of the city of Atlantis and of you sacrifice them, we will consider that as an act of aggression and we will launch a war at your city which is no match for our technology," Alice paused, still holding her gaze the Queen, "but I hope that it won't lead to that and that we can come to an conciliation between our two cities."

"What are your terms?" The Queen asked.

"Our terms are that you release the prisoners and we will not launch a war that I can assure you that you will lose."

The Queen let out a laugh, "I hope that you understand that if I release the prisoners we need something back in return."

"What do you want?" Alice asked, sternly.

"You see our people are falling ill and we don't have proper medicine to cure our people, we need medicine."

"I am sure that can be arrange, right Teyla?" She said and glanced over at Teyla.

"Yes, their medicine will cure your people. I have seen them cure a lot of people."

"We'll get the medicine first and then we'll release the prisoners."

"No, you will release the prisoners first in exchange of the medicine," Alice demanded. The Queen hesitated.

XXX

They had been taken back to their prison cell and they didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. The only thing they could do is to sit and wait for something to happen. Suddenly they could hear the main door open and they almost jumped on their feet. They heard a couple of footsteps that stopped outside the door. When the door opened, the men exchanged glances of confusion.

"You are free to go," the woman informed them. They still didn't understand why they suddenly got released after Evan and Sheppard had been picked out to be sacrificed to the Goddess but they quickly made their way out before the women changed their minds.

Once outside they made their way to the entrance of the city where they spotted a team of marines, Teyla and Alice.

"What are you doing here?" Sheppard asked almost barking at the petit diplomat.

"Is that how you talk to someone who just saved your life," Alice commented back. Evan could see that his commanding officer was a little putout. "What is it, Colonel? Is it hard to be rescued by some who works with the IOA?"

Evan quickly placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and guided them towards the gate to prevent an altercation between Alice and Sheppard.

XXX

After being cleared by Dr. Keller, Evan had jumped into the shower, a shower he deserved. Stepping out from the shower, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He had been working out and it began to show. He wrapped a towel around his waist and put on his dog tag. Evan was exhausted and he stepped out from the bathroom and slumped on to his bed that he had missed so badly. He was about to close his eyes but a knock on the door made him open his eyes. He sighed and walked over to the door to open it. He had hoped that he could get some time by himself.

When he opened the door, he saw the petit diplomat standing smiling at him. It looked like she hadn't expected him to wearing only a towel because he could see how red she was turning.

"Nice towel, Major. I didn't know you were a fan of Mickey Mouse," she joked and let out a laugh, referring to the Mickey Mouse towel that he had wrapped around his waist.

"Hello to you too," Evan said with smile. As people walked passed them, he could see that they were staring at him and Doctor Bennett. "Maybe you should come inside so people won't stare," Evan said gesturing inside his quarters.

Alice stepped inside, "I didn't know that you were going to bed. I am sorry if I woke you," she apologized to him as Evan walked up closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath. She put her hands on Evan's bare chest and looked up at him.

"No, don't worry about it," Evan said and looked down at the smiling diplomat, "You know, I wouldn't mind if you kept me company."

"I would have loved that," Alice said softly.

"I'll just change to something else," Evan said. He went to the bathroom to put some other pants on. He didn't want his towel to fall off and then just stand there butt naked. When he walked out he found Alice lying under the blanket on his bed sleeping. He smiled and lied down next to her putting his arms around her.

"I'm sorry that I am taking over your bed, Evan," She muttered half asleep.

"Don't worry about it," he said before he closed his eyes but he quickly opened them when realized that he had forgotten to take off his earpiece because it was buzzing. He let out groan, "Damn it," he said and tapped on his earpiece, "Major Lorne here."

_"Major Lorne, this is Sheppard. I want you to the botany lab immediately." _

"Copy that, Sir." Evan threw the blanket to the side.

"What's wrong?" Alice looked up at him.

"I don't know," Evan simply said and rushed out without bothering to put on his shirt or boots.

When he finally arrived outside the botany lap, he saw Dr. Katie Brown sobbing on another botanist's shoulder while the medical team was working on someone. He couldn't see who it was due to the medical team blocking the view.

"Colonel Sheppard, what happened?" Evan wanted to know as he approached his commanding officer. He could see the furious look that the Colonel had on his face.

"My office now," The Colonel demanded.

Evan was standing shirtless in Colonel Sheppard's office which made him feel very uncomfortable. They had been discussing back and forth what they were going to do with the situation.

"Okay, we need to do something," Sheppard demanded.

"We don't know who it is and there is no trace, so it's going to be difficult to do anything." Colonel Carter pointed out.

"How about imposing some kind of curfew for the scientists?" Sheppard suggested.

"They are not going to like that," Evan broke in.

"Well, they might not like it but desperate times call for desperate measures," she stated.

Samantha walked over to Chuck who was still in the control room, "Put me on the speakers." Chuck nodded, turned on the tannoy gave the Colonel a signal, "This is Colonel Carter. If I could have your attention please. As you all know, strange things have been happening lately and a dear member of our expedition is fighting for his life. Today, another member of the expedition was found wounded outside the botany lab and the botanist's condition is unknown. Until we come to bottom of this, I am imposing a curfew from tomorrow from 10 pm to 6 am. If you need to exit your quarters between 10 pm to 6 am, you shall be escorted by a soldier. If you see anything suspicious, please radio me, Colonel Sheppard or Major Lorne. Please remain calm. Thank you" Carter nodded to Chuck to turn off the tannoy.

XXX

He stepped into her quarters, "Do you have something to do with the chaos outside the botany lab?"

She gave him an evil smirk of satisfaction as she wiped away the blood on her knife, "I might." She stood up and walked over to her coworker. "He said to take down anyone who stood in our way," she said, staring into her coworker's blue eyes and turned around. She placed her knife on her desk and pulled out something from the drawer, "Look what I managed to find in Colonel Sheppard's office."

He took the documents and quickly looked through them. He looked up smiling, "Nice, I am sure that the boss will be happy."

She placed her long brown hair in a ponytail and gave the man in front of her the cruelest smile, "And who will ever suspect that we have blood on our hands?"

* * *

I hope that you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing the chapter. Let me know what you think.


	7. Time Of Death

Chapter 6 - Time of Death

Alice was sitting on her bed writing an email, she was surprised that it was possible to even send an email between two galaxies. There had been so much she had thought was not possible before she came to Atlantis. When they first had told her about the Stargate Program, she had started to laugh because she had thought that they were only pulling her leg but she quickly understood that they were not joking with her.

She clicked on the send button and closed the laptop lid. Suddenly her earpiece started to buzz causing her to jump a little. She tapped on it and answered. "Alice here."

_"Ms. Bennett, its Colonel Carter. Can you please come to the _conference _room?" _

"I'll be there soon," Alice informed the base leader. She grabbed her jacket and started to head over to the conference room.

Arriving to the conference room, she was met by Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Carter sitting on the other side of the table.

"Ms. Bennett, have a seat," Colonel Carter offered, gesturing at the empty chair in front of her.

Alice sat down not sure why she was feeling nervous and why she had been called in for this meeting.

"We have called you in to ask you couple of questions," Colonel Carter told her and paused, "you know that there have been things happening at Atlantis and yesterday another expedition member got attacked,-".

"Are you assuming that I have something to do with the attack on the Botanist?"

Colonel Sheppard pulled something up from his vest and placed it on the table. She looked down at the item that had been placed in front of her and quickly placed a hand on the front of her neck feeling that her locket was gone.

"Is this is yours?" Sheppard asked. Alice slowly nodded still holding her gaze at the silver locket.

"It was found outside the botany lab," Colonel Carter informed her, "Where were you between 8 pm to 10 pm?"

Alice bit her lip moving her eyes between the two Colonels and she didn't say anything. What would they think or say when she told them that she was with Evan in his quarters and she could see that Colonel Sheppard was getting annoyed.

"Ms. Bennett, answer Colonel Carter's question," Sheppard demanded with a hard tone in his voice.

"I was with Eva.., eh, Major Lorne," she said trying to maintain a clam voice.

She could see the surprise in both of the Colonels faces. "What do you mean that you were with Major Lorne? Where?" Sheppard asked.

"Uhm…in his quarters."

"If you were with Major Lorne, how come we found your locket next to the botany lab?" Colonel Carter asked.

"Okay, look," Alice said and paused, "I don't know how it ended up there but the locket is very old, so it must have opened when I was heading to Major Lorne's quarters," she tried to explained, "Are we done now?"

"No," Sheppard simply stated, "I'm sure you also heard about the theft in the infirmary and that my office was ransacked, do you have any knowledge of who it can be?"

"Are you accusing me of stealing something from the infirmary and ransacking your office when I was with Major Lorne when he saw your office was ransacked?"

"No, I'm just asking. I mean, for all we know you can have someone working for you."

Alice could feel the anger in her had started to spread through her whole body, "For the recorder I'm not a thief and I _do not_ work for or with anyone, are we done now?"

"Yes, we are, Ms. Bennett, but I am going to talk to Major Lorne, and if I find out that you're lying, you'll have big problems." Colonel Sheppard said cautioning the diplomat.

Alice stood up without saying anything. She didn't feel angry anymore but she was upset.

Alice quickly stepped out of the conference room and she could feel the tears threatening to expose themselves. She was angry and upset. She didn't usually get so upset but being accused of stabbing a person, stealing from the infirmary and searching through Colonel Sheppard's office was a little too much for her to just brush off. That and the fact that she and the other diplomats had been shut out by a majority of the expedition members didn't help her mood very much. She wanted to go home so badly.

She felt the tears running down her checks and she noticed that a group of scientists were staring at her, she gave them a glare, "What are you people looking at!?" She hissed loudly through her teeth, earning her couple more stares by nearby soldiers.

The group quickly pulled back their gaze and hurried away. Alice wiped the tears way and started to make her way to the room that the diplomats was sharing.

"Alice!" She turned around and saw Evan jogging towards her, smiling. As he got closer to her, his smile faded. "What happened?

She gave him a fake smile, "Nothing," she lied.

"Okay," Evan said sounding not that convinced, "If there is anything, you can always come to me."

"Thank you," she thanked him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie after I'm off active duty," Evan wondered.

"I didn't know that they were showing a movie today."

"They aren't, it will be only us."

"Oh," she said as she felt her day was getting better, "Yeah, I would love that, Evan."

"Shall we say 9 pm, movie room?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you 9 pm," she said and watched as Evan walked away.

Alice continued to her destination. When she finally reached her destination, the two brunettes in the room started at her, grinning.

She sat down, looking at them waiting for one of them to say something, "What?"

"Is it true?" Gina asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Sandy and Gina exchanged looks and turned their gaze back at Alice. "Well, apparently someone saw you come out of a certain Major's quarters early this morning."

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing happened and the whole thing with the Major is just a flirt. I'm sure that Major Lorne also look at this as a flirt."

"And we are supposed to believe that?" Gina said, and gave her a smirked.

"Well, think what you want."

"I'm just surprised that Colonel Sheppard would let his second in command be around the enemy, I mean you are from the IOA and I wonder what Major Lorne would say if he found out why you really were sent to Atlantis," Sandy remarked.

Alice frowned, "Enemy? I am not the enemy and don't you dare tell anyone," Alice cautioned her friend.

Sandy held up her hands defensively, "Relax, I was just kidding. I'm not going to say anything. I know that we aren't supposed to tell."

Alice looked down on her laptop just smiling thinking about tonight.

** XXX**

It was 8:50 pm and Alice stepped out of her quarters wearing her civilian clothes. It was nice to be out of the Atlantis uniform for a change she thought as she strolled down the corridors, smiling. This day had started out horrible but it looked like it was going to be a good day after all. She arrived at the movie room and looked around. It was empty and she looked down on her watch, it said 8:59 pm. Maybe he's a little late, she thought as she slumped down in the sofa.

She looked around waiting for Evan to show up. After a couple of minutes she looked down on her watch again, and it showed 9:05 pm. Maybe he's just been held up by Colonel Sheppard or someone else, she thought. Alice waited for a while longer and she glanced down at her watch again. The watch told 9:10 pm. Okay, either she was getting stood up or something had happened. At least he could have told her that something had come up, she thought as she stood up to head out of the movie room.

Turing the corner, she spotted a body lying on the floor. Her stomach started to flip around and she rushed over to the body, "Oh my God, Evan," she cried out when she was close enough to see who it was. She collapsed down on her knees and automatically placed a finger on his pulse, "Please, Evan. Wake up."

Placing a hand on the back of Evan's head, she felt something wet, and to her horror, her whole palm was covered with blood. She tapped on her earpiece, "This is Bennett. I need a medical team near the movie room."

It didn't take long before the medical team came rushing to Evan's rescue. Alice stood up and took a couple of step back to make room for the medical team.

Alice could see that they strapped on a neck collar around Evan's neck. Afterwards they placed a scoop stretcher around Evan, lifted him slightly up and shoved a stretcher underneath him. They lifted him up and placed him on the gurney, and rushed him off to the infirmary with Alice following right behind them.

As Alice walked into the infirmary after the gurney that was carrying Evan, and her gaze landed on a medical team with Jennifer that was standing around a bed in the infirmary. Her eyes widened.

"Time of Death," Jennifer paused as her face saddened and tears started to build up in her eyes, "10 pm," she announced. She placed one finger on each eyelid and gently closed them.

* * *

As I promised Lorne whump but the whumping has just started. Some major whumping is coming up. Next up is the episode tag to The Seer. Hit the review button and let me know what you think. I thought that I might mention that I'm working on my first ever Sheppard/OC story, so watch out for my story! =)


End file.
